


Ties that Bind

by LStar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, Same-Sex Marriage, makeup oneshot, maybe a tiny but its not big at all, pure fluff, they gotta be gay married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: It was finally happening. Their lives were just getting started, and now they can move forward.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	Ties that Bind

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at fluff

_"Kokichi," Kaito looked beyond nervous, reaching over to grasp Kokichi's hand, lacing their fingers together. They stood by a beautiful lake, the full moon reflecting on the water beside them, fireflies flying nearby, creating a beautiful atmosphere. Kokichi stared up at Kaito expectantly. Kaito took a deep breath. "I...I'm not used to this sort of thing. But this is important." Kokichi could tell. His face was gravely serious. So, he kept quiet. "We've been dating for seven years now. And I have thought about this...how to go about it, for a couple years now. I...I want you out of your house. I'm tired of your dad hurting you. Manipulating you. I hate how you have to come over almost every night to feel safe. I want you to live with me. I want to wake up with you by my side, sleeping peacefully, not have to worry about getting back. I love you, Kokichi, more than anything in the world. I cherish every moment I have with you. Even when we were just rivals back at Hope's Peak. I guess what I'm asking is..." Kaito pulled away and fumbled with something in his pocket, moving to kneel on one knee as he opened the box, looking nervous, but determined. Kokichi's eyes popped wide._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_. . . . ._

That was nine months ago now. Kokichi could remember that night with perfect clarity. He genuinely hadn't been expecting Kaito to propose to him. He, of course, had said yes, and hugged him in his joy. Now here he was, at a banquet hall, dressed in a white tux and a black and white checkered tie similar to his trademark scarf. His hair, while still unkempt, was held back using bobby pins that Rantaro, the ring bearer, had put in.

Rantaro was dressed in a dark gray tux, and a blue tie. He smiled awkwardly down at Kokichi. "Hey, don't be nervous. You look great. Kaito's gonna love it."

"Nervous? Me?" Kokichi huffed, hiding his anxiety, "nuh-uh. No way jose. I know Kaito's eyes will go as big as his dumbass hair and his jaw is gonna hit the floor!"

Rantaro chuckled. "No doubt there. It'll be fine."

"Well duh! Because if it's not perfect, Rantaro, I'll make sure my huge organization comes after you and ruin your life! You may not even live that long! So you gotta make sure everything is perfect!" he pouted.

Rantaro rubbed the back of his head, chuckling awkwardly. "Well now, that is quite the scary threat."

"You bet it is!"

"Guess I have to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Yeah! You have to!"

Rantaro's face dropped to seriousness. "Are you sure you're alright with this, Kokichi? Kaede is about to start playing the wedding march. You wait five minutes after, and then I'll head out with the rings and give them to Shuichi. Another two minutes, and you come out. Kirumi will escort you down the aisle, and Angie will do her...thing."

"I know! We practiced it sooooo many times!"

"I just want to make sure you aren't spaced out."

Before Kokichi could respond, they both heard the piano starting to play the wedding theme. Kokichi's breath hitched and he focused on his breathing. Rantaro smiled and nudged him. "You'll be fine. Pre-wedding jitters are totally normal."

"I said I'm not nervous."

Rantaro simply smiled and headed towards the door. "Well, I'm off. Himiko's probably already throwing the flower petals," and with that, he left Kokichi, who breathed a sigh of relief once he left. He focused on his breathing, slowly calming down. After a minute, he walked over, grabbing his bouquet of flowers. Purple carnations. The purple carnation flower meant capriciousness, whimsical and unpredictable, according to Rantaro, who learned this from one of his sisters. The purple carnation was perfect for Kaito and Kokichi, and purple was their favorite color anyway.

Shuichi had suggested they use other color carnations as well, but Kokichi rejected the idea, feeling the purple carnations were more than enough.

He headed out, walking down the stairs, to the main hall, where all the guests were seated. Kaede was still playing the wedding theme, Shuichi, the best man, was standing near Kaito, and Maki, the maid of honor, was standing further away. Rantaro stood nearby, holding the small silk pillow with the rings on them, and Himiko held the now empty basket previously holding the flower petals, standing by Maki. Kirumi waited by the aisle, wearing a dark blue dress that reached her calves, and heels, a matching headband on her head.

Kokichi slowly walked over, his violet eyes trained on Kaito for a moment. His hair was in it's normal dumb hairstyle, and he wore a black tux with a dark purple tie. Their eyes met, and as cliche as it sounded, Kokichi's heart started racing, and he suddenly forgot all the previous anxiety.

Kirumi held her arm out, which Kokichi accepted, and the two walked down the aisle.

"Thanks for doing this, mom!" Kokichi said cheerfully, yet quietly. Kirumi looked like she was trying not to roll her eyes. She didn't answer. Honestly, Kokichi really did appreciate it. He wanted a parental figure to walk him down the aisle, to where his soon to be husband waited. But with his mother dead and father abusive and not even invited, Kirumi was the next best person, as he always called her mom. He had directly requested she did it, and she accepted nearly any requests, if it did not degrade her or put her life in danger.

She let him go when they reached the altar. Kokichi took the 3 steps up, and stood beside Kaito, in front of Angie, who was their priest. She had managed to rise to power as not only an artist, but recognized as one of the holiest women in the country. She was more than happy to be the priest at her old classmates wedding. She wore a white dress, her hair down.

"Dearly beloved! Atua thanks you all for coming here on such a blessed day!" She began.

As she rambled on with it, Kokichi snuck a glance through the corner of his eye to gaze at Kaito, who was doing the same thing. Once their eyes met, his gaze snapped forward, his face, already bright red, turned even darker. Kokichi smirked and glanced back at Angie, blessing them with Atua's guidance, or whatever she was saying.

"Kaito Momota! Do you take Kokichi Ouma as your husband, in love, health, for all of eternity?" Well, that wasn't quite right, but it was Angie, she was always a bit of an oddball.

"I do," Kaito's voice cracked. He cleared his throat, and spoke again. "I do," he said, more firmly.

"And Kokichi Ouma! Do you take Kaito Momota as your husband, in love, health, and for all of eternity?"

Oh how badly Kokichi wanted to make a joke. To make light of the question. But Kaito was looking nervous, Angie stared at him with her usual friendly, wide smile, and every single guest was watching him expectantly. So, he said confidently, "I do."

"Bring the rings now, please!" Angie called.

Rantaro walked over, holding the silk pillow out. Kaito reached over and took Kokichi's ring off. Kokichi held his hand out, and Kaito slid it on, and Kokichi did the same for Kaito. Once that was done, Rantaro walked back to his spot.

"Now, by the power invested in Atua, he now proudly pronounces you two as husbands! You may now kiss!" Angie cheered.

Kokichi met Kaito's gaze. Kaito stared at him nervously, and Kokichi gave a challenging smirk. Kaito's eyes lit up, silently accepting his challenge. He reached over, grabbing hold of Kokichi's thin wrist, his other hand going to the small of his back, and he swung him around, dipping him low, and kissing him.

Kokichi almost had a heart attack, but the guests went wild, clapping, and faintly, Kokichi was aware of whistling, likely from Miu. Pig.

Once Kaito let go, righting him, they shared a grin, and headed towards the long table, where the cake and wine was. The cake was large, and was three layered. The bottom piece, easily the largest, looked like a piece of space had graced it. It was galaxy themed. When Kaito had first seen it, he was ecstatic. The second piece was black and white checkered, more for Kokichi. And the top piece was a lavender color, with darker purple floral decorations.

The whole banquet hall was gorgeous, honestly. There was a large crystal chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, making the white walls, with light gold designs, seem brighter. Purple streamers hung around, there were multiple tables with space themed table clothes over them, a vase with a purple carnation on every table. The floor was a dark golden color, and it gave everything a sparkle to it.

Kokichi hurried ahead and grabbed the knife to cut the cake. Kaito followed. Smiling innocently, Kokichi pointed the knife at Kaito. "Well Kaito, since I am so nice and generous, I'll give you an option, I can cut the cake, or I can cut your ugly goatee off your face." A couple guests looked alarmed, some looked annoyed, and some chuckled. Kaito rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Kokichi, pressing his chest to his back, moving to put his larger hand over Kokichi's as they lowered the knife to cut the cake. Mahiru snapped her pictures of this moment.

After cutting the cake, it was passed out to every guest, and Maki poured the wine in everyone's glass.

Once everyone had been served, Shuichi stood up. "May I have everyone's attention?" he asked. Instantly, all eyes turned to him. Poor Shuichi looked flustered, as if he wanted nothing more than to get his old high school hat and hide his face. He cleared his throat. "I uh...thank you all for coming to Kaito and Kokichi's wedding. It means everything to all of us. Well...I never expected this day to come. That Kaito and Kokichi would get married. But Kaito is my dear friend, and Kokichi is...Kokichi," he said lamely, but it caused everyone, Kokichi included, to laugh a little. Shuichi took a deep breath. "I know Kaito and Kokichi make eachother happy. And honestly, that's all that truly matters to me. Because my friends deserve to be happy, for the rest of their lives. And I know they'll always find happiness within eachother," he lifted his wine glass, "so...to Kaito and Kokichi."

"To Kaito and Kokichi!" The guests echoed, toasting.

And with that, they all began eating and chatting. Kokichi, who was next to Kaito, held his hand under the table as they ate. Unable to resist after a couple bites, Kokichi scooped up a piece of his cake, turning and holding it up to Kaito's lips, who shot him an exasperated stare.

"Aww come on, Kaito! Here comes the spaceship!" he teased.

Kaito snorted, but opened his mouth anyway, letting Kokichi feed a bite to him.

Kokichi opened his mouth. Kaito stared at him. "Seriously?"

A pout. "Aww, I fed you a bite. You're not gonna return the favor?" he whined.

"You did it on your own volition, you ass!"

"Great, the gays have been married for five minutes and they're already arguing," Miu snorted. Kaede nudged her. "I'm glad. I mean, it's not a serious fight. I think it's good to see them acting like themselves. They were really stiff earlier."

"Come on Kaito! Be nice to your poor husband!"

"Tch, fine," Kaito scooped some cake up and fed it to him. Kokichi happily took the bite.

After more chatter, Ibuki and Sayaka went up on their little set up stage to perform some music for everyone to dance to. Kaito and Kokichi had the first dance. Everyone watched them as they got into position, and began their dance.

"So? How's everything going, Kokichi Momota?"

Kokichi hummed for a moment, thoughtful, before answering. "Boring. Everything is. The guests, the cake, even your dumb kiss."

For a moment, Kaito looked worried, then his eyes narrowed, and he smirked. "Oh really? My kiss was boring? Maybe I should remedy that."

"Yeah, you owe it to me!"

Kaito chuckled quietly and leaned down, giving him a slightly rougher kiss, which was gladly returned.

After the first song was over, the other guests began dancing as well.

Maki came over, wearing a spaghetti strap red mermaid dress that fell to her ankles, her hair in their normal pigtails. She stared at them, not saying a word. Kaito glanced at her, beaming. "Maki roll! Hey, you wanna dance with me?" This caused her to pout, playing with her pigtail. She glanced at the other guests. Makoto and Kyoko were sharing a dance, as were Aoi and Sakura, Hajime and Nagito, and somehow Sonia convinced a flustered Gundham to dance, Kaede and Tenko danced, and Fuyuhiko and Peko danced, though Fuyuhiko looked ready to die in embarrassment, while Peko had a fond smile on her face.

"Yeah," she muttered. Kaito left Kokichi's side, taking Maki's hands, and leading her away in a dance.

Kokichi stared in disbelief, crocodile tears in his eyes. "Kaito left me behind so easily! So mean!" he sniffled, but he was ignored by everyone.

"Ah, I'll dance with you Kokichi..." a shy voice spoke up from behind him. Kokichi turned, seeing a nervous looking Shuichi.

Kokichi beamed. "Okay! Since you insist!" he said cheerfully, and noticed Rantaro now dancing with Kaede, much to Tenko's chagrin. He skipped over to Shuichi, grabbing his hands. "We should totes do something to make Kaito jealous, to get revenge on him for abandoning his poor little husband!"

"Oh, okay," Shuichi murmured, clearly humoring him, as they began dancing. Shuichi looked deep in thought as they danced. Finally, he spoke. "So, how does it feel? To be Kokichi Momota? Does it feel weird?" he asked softly.

Kokichi hummed. Shuichi would be able to see through his lies easily, and to be honest, sometimes it felt nice being able to be honest with the detective. "Nah. Not weird. I mean, it'll take some getting used to, but it's a good change. After all, I no longer have to share a last name with _him_," he hissed the last word. Shuichi nodded slowly.

"Yeah, that makes sense. So, who suggested the last name change?" Shuichi already had an idea but he was still curious.

"It was Kaito! He didn't even ask! We were just talking about the wedding and he mentioned how I'll be Kokichi Momota. He just assumed I'd take it! I asked if he would rather be Kaito Ouma but he looked at me like I grew two heads! I mean, can you believe it?" Kokichi pouted, "who does he think he is? My boyfriend?"

"I mean, he _is_ your husband..."

"Nee-heehee! Just kidding!"

"May I cut in?" A new voice asked. The two glanced over. Maki was staring at them. Shuichi gave her a look of concern, but let go of Kokichi and went to go find and dance with Kaito.

"Hmm? Does killer girl wanna dance with lil ol' me?" Kokichi asked innocently. Maki sighed, pushing her bangs back. "Yeah, I do. We need to talk."

Kokichi hummed. "Weeeell, okay! But only because you'll strangle me if I don't! Scary girl!"

"I won't do that," Maki muttered as she approached him. The two got into position and began dancing...if you could call awkwardly swaying side to side dancing. After a moment of silence, Maki spoke up. "You know, years ago, I only tolerated you because you were Kaito's boyfriend. But...I talked it over with Kaito, and...since you two are married now...I want...to try to make amends. I want to try to start over with you, so we can at least...get along. Somewhat." She looked embarrassed.

Kokichi stared up at her, though she was only afew inches taller than him. "Huh. You know, Maki, this conversation wasn't boring after all."

This drew a very tiny smile from Maki, knowing full well that was his acceptance to her truce. It felt nice, honestly.

After his and Maki's dance, he danced with Rantaro, then Kaede, who babbled happily about him and Kaito, only shutting up when Kokichi asked her when her and Tenko would get married. After Kaede, he danced with the one and only Miu.

"You filthy cocksuckers better be grateful that I brought that wine! You orgasm failing slugs wouldn't know good wine if it crawled up your ass!"

Kokichi smiled innocently. "You'd know a lot about things crawling up your ass, wouldn't you, you disgusting, masochistic, smelly worm fucker."

"W-worm fucker?!" Miu let out a small eep.

"That's right! Only worms would find your loose hole suitable, because no sane human being would ever find you fuckable, you sow!"

Miu let out a noise caught between a whine and a moan.

Dance after dance, Kokichi was either quiet or talkative. By the time Ibuki and Sayaka finally took a break, he was exhausted. Kaito was sitting down, talking to Leon. He walked over, sore. But instead of sitting next to Kaito, he sat on his lap, moving to wrap his arms around his neck and nuzzle his face in his neck. Kaito made a surprised noise but wrapped an arm around him. "Tired?" he whispered.

Kokichi made a noncommittal noise.

Kaito glanced at the time. "Well, it's about time that we headed out. The taxi should be here in a few minutes, we're going to Kyoto for our honeymoon."

"Sounds nice," Kokichi mumbled. Kaito hummed and let him rest for a bit, before he stood, making Kokichi whine.

"Where's the bouquet?"

"...If you're gonna make me throw it, I will suffocate you while you sleep."

"Aww come on, Kichi. It's tradition."

"It's tradition for a woman."

"Pleeeease?"

Kokichi groaned and grabbed the bouquet of carnations. The guests, noticing this, all crowded around. The two newly weds began leaving, and Kokichi tossed the bouquet over his shoulder. He peeked back as they left, noticing Nagito about to catch it. Hajime moved to smack the bouquet out of the way, a panicked and flustered look on his face. Judging from Nagito's pout, he knew it wasn't offensive. The bouquet, however, flew and landed...right in Kaede's hands. She flushed and glanced at Tenko, who looked ready to pass out in sheer joy.

They headed out to the taxi, where their luggage was. They'd called ahead in advance, packing their luggage in the trunk, and paying the driver to come back when the wedding was over. And with that, they went to the airport, where, upon arriving, Kaito tipped the driver and got the luggage, getting the tickets out of the bag.

After god knows how long, they were finally able to board the plane from Shinjuku to Kyoto. The flight wasn't too long, merely two hours. But Kokichi still fell asleep, his head on Kaito's shoulder. Kaito held still, letting his small husband nap.

When they arrived, they got off the plane, with Kokichi whining about wanting to be carried, but Kaito didn't carry him, as he was the one carrying the luggage and called for a taxi, heading to the nice hotel he paid for.

They approached their room, with Kaito setting the luggage down to use the card key. He opened the door and paused, moving to swipe Kokichi off his feet. Kokichi yelped in surprise, gripping Kaito as he walked in the room. He set him down.

"Wh-what was that for?" Kokichi was baffled.

"It's good luck, isn't it?" Kaito grinned and went to get the luggage as Kokichi grumbled about Kaito not believing in luck.

The room itself was very nice. Very beautiful. Their room had a beautiful view of a nearby botanic garden, the room was simple, yet it was beautifully decorated. There was also only one bed, as Kaito had requested. The moment they were in the room, Kokichi kicked his shoes off and flopped onto the bed, almost sinking in it immediately. Kaito snorted and set the luggage down, opening each one. "Come on, at least get out of the tux and into something comfortable." He grabbed a space shirt and sweats and began to strip down.

Kokichi stared at his abs and muscles for a hot second, then grabbed a shirt, taking his clothes off, save for his boxers, and slipped on one of Kaito's night shirts. When Kaito noticed, he covered his mouth, flustered. All he was wearing was his boxers and his shirt, which fell past his boxers, just barely past his thighs, making it look like he had nothing on underneath at all. The bobby pins were also taken out, resting on the nightstand.

Wordlessly, the two got in bed.

Almost instantly, the moment Kokichi's head hit that soft pillow, he was out. Kaito chuckled, moving to pull the blankets over the two, the blanket resting just below his shoulder, right under Kokichi's chin. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to Kokichi's forehead. "Goodnight, love you," he muttered, before succumbing to sleep as well.

. . . . .

The next morning, or, really it was mid-morning, the two males woke up, and ordered room service for breakfast, both too lazy to actually get up. They shared a nice breakfast in bed, resting comfortably together. Around one, they finally got up, both showering together. Well, most of the time they just made out, but they still got cleaned up.

And they headed out for the day. They went to the Eikando Zenrinji temple, the Monkey Park, where Kokichi made the obviously necessary comment _look Kaito, there's your family!, _which earned a small smack to the back of the head, and visited the Nishiki Market, walked alongside the Philosopher's Path while enjoying some treats from the market, and stopped by to see some cherry blossom trees.

"Today's been amazing," Kaito said softly as they walked back down the path, looking at the scenery in appreciation. Kokichi hummed in agreement.

"Well, at least your taste in honeymoons aren't boring."

"Of course not! I'm Kaito Momota! Luminary of the Stars!"

Kokichi scoffed, "and I'm Kokichi Momota, ready to barf."

Kaito flicked his nose. "Play nice."

"Make me." Kaito stopped, stepping aside for others and dropped the bags he'd been carrying, leaning over and capturing Kokichi's lips in a kiss. Kokichi grinned around the kiss, and returned it, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kaito held him close, his arms around his waist. After what felt like an eternity, the two separated. It was silent, before Kokichi giggled, glancing at the time on his phone. "Well, I'm getting hungry. Where to for dinner?"

Kaito hummed. "I read about a dine in restaurant by the Kamogawa river. I think it's like an alley kinda line up? Supposedly, there are hundreds of restaurants there. We can get some yakitori, if you want."

"Ooh sounds good! I'm impressed Kaito did his research!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, let's go," Kaito said, but there was no bite to his voice, only fondness. So, after looking up directions, they headed off, arriving at the perfect place just as the sun started to set. They sat and ordered their food, and waited. Kokichi gazed at the river view. The sky was a bright orange color, slowly fading to pink as it seemed to lower, the clouds in the sky outstretched and a beautiful silver color, and with the sky reflecting on the water? It was breathtaking.

"This kinda reminds me," Kokichi spoke, "of when you proposed. We had a pretty lake view then, too."

Kaito thought about it for a moment. "True. It's kinda...romantic though."

"Hm? How so?"

"Because...well, I proposed to you with a water view and a pretty sky, and on our honeymoon we have a similar view."

Kokichi snorted. "That's not romantic. It's just a coincidence."

"Whatever you say."

Their food arrived, and the two dug in, leaving a tip afterwards and leaving. On their way back to the hotel, Kaito paused. "Hold on. There's one more place I wanna go to," he mentioned. Kokichi whined.

"What? I'm tired, Kaito! Tired and cold!"

"You should have brought a jacket."

"You're just as cold as the weather!"

Kaito scoffed and shrugged his jacket off. He did have a sweater on underneath, so he'd be fine. He wrapped it around Kokichi. "Better?"

"It smells like you, so not really, but I'll take it!"

"Why you-!"

"Where are we going?"

Kaito paused. "...You'll see. Let's go," he grabbed Kokichi's hand and lead him off. It took awhile to walk, but after a good half an hour, they finally arrived at the Kyoto Tower. Kokichi stared at it in awe- it was huge.

They went up. 

Eventually, they got to the top, and approached the ledge. Kokichi's breath hitched. "Wow," he was unable to hold back his amazement. Kaito swung an arm around him. "Right? Cool, huh?" he asked. Indeed, it was. The whole city was visible, lights scattered across the city, lighting up parts of it. Some lights were even colored, drawing his attention. Kokichi rested his head on Kaito's side. After a minute, Kokichi smirked.

"We should walk on the ledge."

"Kokichi, no."

"It'll be fun."

"You'll fall and die."

"Nuh-uhhh! I'm super good at balancing!"

"You fell off the curb of a sidewalk."

"So?"

"So, you're not good at balancing!"

"O ye of little faith!" Kokichi pouted. Kaito rolled his eyes, glancing at his watch. "Come on. It's late. We should head back to the hotel," he said. Kokichi hummed, struggling to hold back a yawn.

"Aye aye, captain."

So, they left, heading back to the hotel, where, after getting dressed, they plopped in bed. Kokichi rolled to the side. "Hey, Kaito?" he spoke.

"Yeah?"

Kokichi hesitated, then decided against what he wanted to say. "No, nevermind." At this, Kaito huffed and glanced at him, eyebrows raised. "Well, now I'm curious. What's up, Kichi?" he asked casually, though there was a flicker of concern in his eyes.

"Nothing, nothing! Don't worry your ugly little goatee!" Kokichi sang.

"Okay, that's it, you've been trouble all day!" Kaito got on top of Kokichi, who's eyes widened.

"Wait, no-"

Kaito began tickling Kokichi, who squealed in laughter, struggling to break free, but Kaito was bigger and stronger, so it was all to no avail. Kokichi whined and laughed, begging Kaito for mercy, but Kaito didn't stop.

"Plee-hehe-eease! Stop! Mer-her-cy!" Kokichi wheezed in laughter, "you bully!"

"I'll show you bully," Kaito leaned over to Kokichi's neck and started blowing raspberries against it, sending Kokichi into another loud squeal of laughter. Kaito did stop, after a another minute or two, slowly releasing him, but he stayed on top of him, watching him as he gathered his bearings. Once he did, he stared up at Kaito with a mock pout. "You're so mean to me."

Kaito snorted, leaning forward and resting his forehead on Kokichi's. "And you're still a gremlin."

"Rude."

"...My little gremlin."

Kokichi flushed. Kaito smirked and ran his hand through Kokichi's hair. "So, what did you wanna say?" he asked. Kokichi hid his face, and stayed quiet, before speaking up softly. "I wanted to say...even laying in bed, just staring at you makes me...you know, happy."

Kaito tilted Kokichi's head up, and gently pressed his lips to Kokichi's. The kiss was sweeter, softer than usual, and neither boy had any problem with that. If anything, it felt good, it felt relaxing. After pulling away, Kaito laid next to him, cupping his face. "I love you, Kichi. I really do."

Kokichi stared at him, before resting his hand on top of Kaito's. "...I love you too, you space nerd."

Kaito laughed lightly, moving to bring Kokichi close to his chest, closing his eyes. Kokichi smiled and buried his face in Kaito's chest, relaxing. The two laid there in silence, eyes closed, just basking in eachother's loving, warm embrace. Eventually, they dozed off, the only thing on their minds was how much they genuinely loved one another, and how nothing will ever break or change that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I had over 3k words typed. And my fucking laptop decided to refresh the page.  
And I'm FORCING myself to re-write it.  
So comments would REALLY make me happy after that bullshit


End file.
